


Only Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The day after a bad fight, Obi-Wan has one comfort in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



Obi-Wan ignored the pressure of all the men and women aboard the _Negotiator_ in the back of his mind. Nothing felt too pressing, which was good, given the fighting the day prior. He moved to the officer's galley, making himself a fragrant mug of tea with his own tiny stash. It was a rare indulgence these days, but he needed the self-care this day. 

Later, there would be reports. There would be more comforting for the survivors. This moment, though, was for him, for tea, for pushing the war way completely.

It was all he had now against his fears.


End file.
